Various types of racks for use for supporting shoes have long been available in the art. There are a wide variety of patents upon racks, for holding shoes, but Generally these types of racks are rested upon the ground, and have a multitude of pairs of shoes simply rested thereon, during their storage and non-usage. In addition, there are also suspension type of means for holding footwear, and which can be even suspended from a wall, a door, or perhaps even from a closet rod, and usually these type of prior art shoe holding means includes some type of a plurality of pouches, formed into a plastic or cloth holder, and into which the vamp of the pairs of shoes insert, to temporarily store the shoes, when not worn.
The current invention provides a different style of shoe rack, one which can be conveniently. suspended from a closet rod, and readily display a multitude of pairs of shoes visually, to the front, to allow for ease of selection and removal for application and wearing, but can be just as easily replaced, as when not in infuse.
This invention contemplates the formation of a suspended shoe rack, of the type that may be applied to a closet rod, or other means of support or supporting, and allow for a plurality of pairs of shoes to be applied thereto, as during temporary storage, or non-usage, conveniently out of place, but readily available for selection and application, when needed.
This invention includes the use of at least a pair of suspension rods, which includes means at their upper ends for suspending the rods from a closet rail, rod, or the like, or from any other means of support. Where at least a pair of such suspension rods are used, a series of parallel arranged shoe supports are integrally formed, are secured by welding, or any other means of connection, to the suspension rods, and these supports are slightly inclined, so as to provide for their front edge to be somewhat lower than the rear edge, so that when shoes are applied thereto, as during storage, the vamps of the shoes are readily available for inspection and visual selection, for immediate removal and application for usage.
The supporting platforms for the shoes, may be to any width, and can hold just a pair of shoes, or many pairs of shoes, as desired, and since a series of vertically arranged such supports are provided within the structure of this shoe rack, a multitude of shoes, usually all that can be worn by the user, can be applied to this suspension shoe rack, as when the pairs of shoes are not in use.
Further included in the structure of the shoe supports for this invention are strategically located horizontal braces, that are designed for gripping of the heels of the shoes, and to function for two purposes, to hold the pairs of shoes in support, during storage, but likewise, to prevent their slippage forwardly, by hooking onto the front edge of the heels of the shoes when stored, as during application of this rack.
In addition, a further attribute of the structure of this invention is the inclusion, optionally, of an additional suspension rod down the side of the formed shoe rack, at least on one side edge of the rack, but perhaps on both side edges, so as to stabilize the structure of the rack when formed and welded or otherwise secured together, and likewise to furnish additional support, in the event that any one of the welds or fastening means should fail, the secondary suspension rod will function as the means for holding the shoe supports in place, for continuing and repeat usage.
In addition, because of the uniquely designed fabrication of the suspension shoe racks, and because their shoe supports are arranged upon an incline, a large number of such racks can be nested together, into what may be described as a packing assembly, so as to allow a plurality, or large number, of such racks to be packaged, shipped, stored, and displayed, at the retail market place, utilizing a minimum of storage or shelf space, when displayed for sale.
It is, therefore, another object of this invention to provide a suspension shoe rack, wherein a plurality of them may be packed into an assembled configuration, nested together, so as to significantly reduce the space of their assembly, when packaged for shipment, storage, or displayed for marketing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a suspension shoe rack which includes a series of parallel arranged and horizontally aligned two supports, which may hold a pair or a large number of pairs of shoes, as during temporary storage, for the convenience of the owner.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shoe rack which very conveniently locates within a closet, can be suspended from the closet rod, and provide a means for temporary storage of all of the shoes of the owner, in a concentrated location.
A further object of this invention is to provide a suspension shoe rack that is properly oriented, in its structured assembly, so as to conveniently display the vamps of the shoes for ready observance by the owner, to assist him/her in footwear selection for usage and application for that day.
Another object of this invention is to provide a suspension shoe rack which incorporates structure that assures the continuing usage and application of the rack, even after long term application and usage, and even in the event any of the integral means for fastening, or welding of the components together should fail, due to long term usage and application.
Another object of this invention is to provide a convenient shoe rack which is streamlined in structure, conveniently utilizing various angled and arcuate elements within its structure so as to avoid the incidence of scratching or damage to the owner, during long term usage and application for storing of multiple pairs of shoes conveniently within a closet, or at other locations.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of the invention as provided herein, and upon undertaking a study of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.